


happily ever after

by Waywarder



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Actual fireworks, Disney, Disney World, Fluff and Humor, I couldn't help myself, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder
Summary: “Oh, all right,” Aziraphale threw his hands up in the air, having been found out. “I was certain you’d never agree to come under honest pretenses, but my dear, it’s supposed to be the Happiest Place on Earth!”Anthony J. Crowley, as we all know, was an actual, literal Demon. He’d spent time in actual, literal Hell. As he stood there beneath the scorching Florida sun, surrounded by noisy, sticky children, balloons and cartoon characters around every corner…Perhaps he’d never really known Hell after all.I... I sent the boys to a one-off at Disney World. Have fun!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	happily ever after

“Angel, explain to me what in Somebody’s- fuck, ANYBODY’S- name we are doing _here._ ”

“Well, to tell you the truth, I’ve always been rather curious-”

“When you suggested this wretched piece of Earth for a holiday, you talked about swamps and alligators and drinking on a beach and _was there ever even a booksellers’ conference, Aziraphale?_ ”

Aziraphale blushed a little, squinting into the sunshine as he looked sheepishly at Crowley. “There might have been.”

“ _Aziraphale._ ”

“Oh, all right,” Aziraphale threw his hands up in the air, having been found out. “I was certain you’d never agree to come under honest pretenses, but my dear, it’s supposed to be the Happiest Place on Earth!”

Anthony J. Crowley, as we all know, was an actual, literal Demon. He’d spent time in actual, literal Hell. As he stood there beneath the scorching Florida sun, surrounded by noisy, sticky children, balloons and cartoon characters around every corner…

Perhaps he’d never really known Hell after all.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley had never been so grateful for his dark glasses. The sun here was absurd. “This… this is a place for children. Don’t you want to go somewhere, I don’t know, more _sophisticated?_ ”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Aziraphale smiled. “I think it’s all a little charming. There’s a mouse in charge here, Crowley. Imagine!”

Crowley opened his mouth in disbelief, and then snapped it shut again, quite nearly speechless. He’d never been supposed to fall in love in the first place, you know. With anyone, with anything. And then this LUDICROUS ANGEL HAD WALKED INTO HIS ETERNITY, AND HERE HE WAS. 

“Angel, it’s so corny,” Crowley growled. He’d never smelled so much sugar in the air in his entire life, fuck. 

“Oh, must you be so cynical, darling?” Aziraphale threaded his fingers through Crowley’s, and brought the demon’s hand up to his lips for a soft kiss. Crowley tugged his hands away, and shoved them into his pockets.

“Demon.”

“You’re retired,” Aziraphale insisted, stubbornly. “And Florida, from what I understand, is where retired people go.”

“Angel,” Crowley still couldn’t believe it. “This place is loud and crowded. Don’t you think you’re going to hate it here?”

Aziraphale chewed on his lower lip, flushing a little redder still. “Well, I understand there’s a lot of fuss to be made over something called a ‘Dole Whip.’”

Crowley threw up his arms. “OF COURSE THIS IS ABOUT SNACKS.”

“ _This,_ ” Aziraphale argued. “Is about trying something new. Together.”

And he offered his arm to Crowley, turning his body back to face the gigantic castle up ahead of them. 

Crowley, still disbelieving, still begrudging, still very much in love, looped his arm through Aziraphale’s, and off the angel and the demon strolled together down Main Street U.S.A. 

Aziraphale quickly found his way into a map, and ran a finger along the piece of paper, a little bit like a frozen-treat-detective, until he found what he was looking for:

“Ah ha!” he shouted, triumphantly. “We need to go to Adventureland.”

Crowley groaned at the name, but he let Aziraphale grab his hand and pull him in the direction of whatever the fuck a ‘Dole Whip’ was.

And the day sort of went like that, pretty much how you’re picturing it. Aziraphale was delighted by nearly everything around every corner, every costumed character, every themed snack, every detailed bit of Magic. 

Crowley, mostly, was delighted by Aziraphale, though he flatly refused to try on a pair of what appeared to be a headband composed of a mouse’s disfigured ears.

“Honestly, and _I’m_ supposed to be the demonic one,” Crowley said, taking the ears out of Aziraphale’s hands, and putting them back on the little cart.

“I thought they were sort of funny,” Aziraphale confessed, giving a last, longing look at the ears. 

“Oh, now this one I think I can get behind,” Crowley said, appreciatively, as they approached the wrought iron gates of an old, spooky-looking house.

“The Haunted Mansion,” Aziraphale read from his trusty map. “Sounds very much your speed, darling.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Crowley started to tear off towards the mansion before stopping cold in his tracks.

“I can’t believe I just said that,” he said, horrified.

“You’re enjoying yourself, my dear,” Aziraphale leaned over to kiss the demon’s cheek before they continued their trek off to greet the Grim Grinning Ghosts. 

Crowley was actually grinning himself as they exited the ride. “All right, I liked that.”

Aziraphale clapped his hands together, happily. “Now you’re getting into the spirit, my dear! Or perhaps I should say…”

“Angel, don’t.”

“Getting into the _spirits_?”

“You’re never allowed on that jungle boat nonsense again,” Crowley warned. 

As night began to fall over this strange, loud place, a Voice suddenly boomed out: _Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, dreamers of all ages! In just 10 minutes, the Magic Kingdom invites you to enjoy our nighttime spectacular, Happily Ever After._

Crowley snorted out loud, drawing some disapproving glares from a family near them. “All right, angel, you’ve had your fun. But there’s no way I’m sitting through a bloody ‘nighttime spectacular.’”

“Oh, but what’s wrong with a ‘nighttime spectacular?’” Aziraphale frowned. “‘Spectacular’ is right there in the title! I think it rather sounds like something worth seeing.”

“You would think that.”

“You were starting to have fun, I believe” Aziraphale reminded his demon.

“Yeah, that was until the disembodied Voice called me a ‘dreamer of all ages,’” Crowley grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets once again. 

“They’re not far off,” Aziraphale beamed at Crowley. “I think I’d consider you a dreamer _for_ all ages. Across all ages, really. Without your propensity for dreaming, Crowley, none of us would even be here.”

Crowley groaned. “This place is getting pixie dust all over you. That was _cheesy,_ angel.”

“You liked it.”

“... I did.”

“Watch the fireworks with me?”

“Yeah, all right.”

So, they found a nice, little spot, and chattered on as darkness continued to descend over the park. When Aziraphale first shivered, adjusting to the new chill in the air, Crowley slung an arm around his shoulders, and tugged him close. A bloody, smiley photo-person came by, and offered to capture the moment. Crowley opened his mouth to protest, of course, but Aziraphale just tightened his own grip around Crowley’s waist, and smiled at the camera. 

_It’s nicer in the dark,_ Crowley decided. 

Finally, all the lights went down, and the Voice returned:

_And they all lived happily ever after._

Crowley rolled his eyes, but didn’t dare say anything to spoil the moment. Aziraphale’s free hand was clapped to his chest, eyes focused on the castle, barely breathing in anticipation of whatever was to come. Crowley’s lips couldn’t help but curl at the sight of him. Maybe this place wasn’t so awful. Spooky mansions, happy angels. Crowley could deal.

_Each of us has a dream, a heart’s desire._

( _Yeah, you’re not wrong about that, brother._ Crowley thought, still baiting The Voice.)

_It calls to us. And when we’re brave enough to listen, and bold enough to pursue, that dream will lead us on a journey to discover who we’re meant to be._

Crowley waited for the next snarky thought to pop into his head, but… nothing came. _To discover who we’re meant to be._ Crowley looked back over at Aziraphale, still rapt by the presentation. Crowley noted his arm so freely embracing Aziraphale, so freely in fact that someone had thought to snap a picture of them.

_(Because we’re in love, and it’s all okay. This was my dream.)_

Well, fuck.

_All we have to do is look inside our hearts and unlock the magic within._

“Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed, for lights had started to dance now across the surface of the castle as a song began to play. 

And… something started to happen. With Azirpahale’s arm around him, and his arm around Aziraphale, Crowley suddenly found himself confronted with beautiful lights and literal fireworks, and from the night sky came songs about dreams and happiness and love and…

_(Maybe you just thought you’d hate it here because you assumed you didn’t belong.)_

With horror, Crowley realized that there were tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. But something about all this singing about evening stars and shining bright and taking hold of dreams and being in one another’s hearts…

Crowley looked again at Aziraphale as a new song started:

_“And at last I see the light, and it’s like the fog has lifted.”_

Crowley sniffed, grateful that the music was too loud for Aziraphale to hear him. 

_“All at once, everything is different, now that I see you.”_

And, of course, Crowley heard that lyric, and couldn’t help but think of how true that was for him. He remembered seeing Aziraphale for the first time, all the way back in the Garden, and _yes, how did the song know?_ Everything had been different, forever and ever. 

New songs came and went, and new lyrics pierced Crowley’s heart. It felt as though the songs could see down into the depths of him.

_“And a voice keeps saying, ‘This is where I’m meant to be.'”_

As smoothly as he could, so as not to disturb Aziraphale, Crowley shifted them so that he was behind the angel, coiling both of his long arms around him now, sighing softly against his soft, fluffy hair, only half-heartedly struggling against the tears that threatened to spill. 

_And so, our journey comes to an end. But yours continues on._

Yeah, that was it.

Tears freely streaming down his face now, Crowley found himself actually nodding to the disembodied Voice. Because his journey would continue. _Theirs_ would continue.

_Grab ahold of your dreams and make them come true. For you are the key to unlocking your own magic. Now go. Let your dreams guide you. Reach out and find your Happily Ever After._

It was too much. Crowley stopped time. Aziraphale gasped and whirled around in Crowley’s arms.

“My dear, whyever would you- Crowley, what’s the matter?!”

“It’s you,” Crowley choked out. “You know that, right? It was always you.”

Aziraphale brought both of his arms around Crowley’s waist and pulled him close, looking just so slightly up into his eyes. “My darling, what are you talking about?”

“My ‘Happily Ever After,’ Aziraphale!” Crowley felt nearly hysterical. Fuck, _is this why people came to this place?!_ “You’re my dream. You’re how I discovered who I’m meant to be. You know that, right?”

And there were tears now sparkling in Aziraphale’s eyes. “Oh, Crowley. Oh, my dear, dear one. I do know that, I promise.”

“And I still think this is ridiculous,” Crowley gestured jerkily at their surroundings, voice thick. “But I’m sorry I was so sour before. I’m happy that you’re happy. I’ll go to any ridiculous place that makes you happy, I promise.”

“I know, my dear,” Aziraphale smiled. “Thank you for making all the ridiculous places of my heart all the better. I do think it is only fair that you should get to pick our next holiday, though.”

“Deal.”

They stood in silence for a moment, the frozen night sky above them a tapestry of fireworks and stars. 

“You’re my ‘Happily Ever After,’ too, Crowley,” Aziraphale finally said.

“No, stop, it’s weird when you say it,” Crowley shook his head.

“My Wish Upon a Star?”

“Shut up.”

“The Dream is a Wish My Heart Made?”

Out of anything better to say, Crowley leaned forward to stop him with a kiss, resuming time as he did so. 

They kissed through the rest of the show, in fact, the lights of fireworks dancing behind their eyelids as they held one another, happy and ridiculous and together.

 _Reach out and find your Happily Ever After._

When the show ended, they walked hand in hand back down Main Street U.S.A, and Crowley paused to buy Aziraphale his very own pair of ears.

Okay, and himself a pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have been stuck for days on all my WIPs, so I decided to write some utter soft nonsense. I really needed to get the image of Crowley crying over Disney fireworks out of my system, so here we are.
> 
> I'm [wiserandwaywarder](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wiserandwaywarder) on Tumblr, if you want to discuss Aziraphale/Crowley Disney headcanons, 'cause I think there's definitely a reality wherein Crowley's actually the one who's into it.


End file.
